Skyline logging systems are, in general, capable of handling only a single load line, that load line bearing a single "turn" of logs. Some systems, as for example that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,786 to Morrow, et al, have suggested that a plurality of choker or load lines each bearing a "turn" of logs may be utilized. However, even these systems would require that the logs of all of the "turns" be picked up from the area vertically below the track cable or high line of the skyline logging system. A "turn" of logs could not be recovered from an area away from the line of the high line since this would act to twist the carriage on the high line even though it was already bearing several turns of log suspended directly from that carriage. The resulting forces would not be on a line through the track block of the carriage onto the high line but would be pivoted from a line through the track block raising the possibility of the carriage slipping off the high line and thereby rendering the system inoperable.
Since not all logging operations occur directly below a high line, it is necessary with the carriage mechanisms to either transport the logs to a point directly underneath the high line or make due with a single "turn" of logs per cycle. Therefore, there is a need for any improved transport carriage for use in a high line skyline logging system, whereby multiple "turns" of wood may be transported simultaneously while still retaining the optimum operating conditions for the carriage as it moves along the high line.